A settlement apparatus recognizes all products, which are objects of settlement, in an image which a camera captured, and settles all recognized products. The settlement apparatus includes a function as an article recognition apparatus which recognizes products by identification patterns such as bar codes. The settlement apparatus cannot recognize a product which is not photographed in a state in which the identification pattern is recognizable. For example, the settlement apparatus, which recognizes products by bar codes, cannot recognize a product whose bar code is not directed to the camera. As a method of confirming whether all products that are objects of settlement were successfully recognized or not, there is a method of confirming whether an actually measured total weight of all products agrees with a total weight calculated from product information of all recognized products. However, since the above-described confirmation method requires a structure for actually measuring the weight of products, the cost of the settlement apparatus increases. In addition, this confirmation method is unable to detect which product fails to be recognized.